After School
by SpiceAndFantasy
Summary: Yuri LEMON. RikkuxYuna, R18


After School – A Final Fantasy X Fanfic by ForeverFinalFantasy.

(WARNING: Yuri. Do NOT read if under 18. I don't want complaints about insufficient warning. As this is my first fanfic, reviews would be nice . Thanks guys. And before I get cries of "INCEST!", yes I KNOW that Yuna and Rikku are cousins. They aren't in this fic. Get over it. Also, this fic was written at the request of my sister. So this fic is for you, "Chibi-Bunny". Hope ya like it. . And last, but definitely not least; Taylor, I love you.)

Yuna sighed as she unlocked the door to her house. Her parents were both at work, and wouldn't be back until late that night. She kicked off her school shoes and nimbly ran up the stairs to her room on the second floor. She pushed open the door to her room and flopped down on her bed, not bothering to change out of her uniform. People at school had been gossiping about her and Rikku, and by now almost the entire school knew they were an item. It was annoying, but also somehow liberating, as they now didn't need to keep secret the fact that they were lesbians. Yuna grumbled to herself as she remembered the amount of homework she had been given. She started suddenly as her mobile rang, fumbled in the breast pocket of her top for it, and her eyes lit up when she saw that it was Rikku calling. She quickly pressed the 'answer' button, and held the phone to her ear. "Hey Rikku! What's up?" She asked playfully. Rikku grumbled back. "Yunie! Professor Maechen gave me way too much History homework!" Yuna grinned to herself. "Me too. How about you come round my place and we can study together?" Rikku chirped back, sounding a lot happier. "Sounds great! See ya soon, Yunie!" The line went dead. Yuna giggled and picked up her schoolbag. She unzipped it and got out her History book, which she laid out on her bed. She then lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, lost in thought. What seemed like only a few minutes later, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Yuna smiled, her eyes still shut, and called "Come in!" And Rikku opened the door and walked in, also still wearing her school uniform, but oddly enough, Yuna noticed that she didn't have her school books with her. "Hey Yuna…" Yuna looked slightly bemused. "Where're your books, Rikku?" Rikku blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. Yuna giggled. "Pardon?" Rikku lowered her eyes, the blush fading from her cheeks. "Well, actually Yunie…I don't really feel like studying today." Yuna smiled and answered. "Well, I have to write at least a little. You're welcome to stay, Rikku." Rikku walked over and sat on the bed, while Yuna sat on the floor against the foot of the bed, book on her lap, and began to write. She stopped suddenly as she felt Rikku's mouth brush the nape of her neck, and she dropped her pen, trying to suppress a gasp. "R-Rikku…" She whispered, and leant backwards against Rikku as she felt Rikku's hands move up under her shirt, reaching up to unclip her bra. She turned around, and started to say "Rikku, I.." But was cut off as Rikku's lips met hers. Her mouth was hot against Yuna's, and she tasted like chocolate; sweet and addictive. Yuna made a soft noise in her throat as Rikku broke the kiss, and lifted Yuna's shirt off over her head, leaving her half-naked. Yuna suddenly moaned as Rikku's mouth found one of her hard nipples and she locked her soft lips around it, sucking on it gently; her tongue tracing hot circles around it. Yuna reached down with one hand and trailed her hand up the inside of Rikku's thigh to her wet panties, and removed them, letting them fall to the floor. She then undid the clasp of Rikku's skirt and tossed it to the side. Rikku stopped sucking on Yuna's nipple and giggled wickedly as Yuna pushed her gently back onto the bed, positioned her head between Rikku's thighs, and began to stroke up and down Rikku's clit with her tongue, causing Rikku to writhe with pleasure. "Ah! Yuna!" Rikku gasped, her hips jerking. She let out a loud moan as Yuna thrust her tongue fully inside her, and began eating her out. Rikku cried out, and Yuna, sensing she was near her climax, added two fingers inside Rikku, and thrust in and out as fast as she could. Rikku screamed in ecstasy as she came, her juices leaking out around Yuna's tongue. Yuna swallowed as much as she could, and licked Rikku's slit clean, panting heavily. "Oh Rikku…you taste…so good." Rikku smiled and kissed Yuna gently, she could taste herself on Yuna's lips. "I'd like…to return the favour, Yunie." Yuna nodded, and switched positions with Rikku, her head impacting against the soft pillow as she lay down. Rikku undid Yuna's skirt, and took off her panties, which by now were soaked. Yuna spread her legs, and Rikku bent her head down, her tongue entering Yuna slowly as she heard Yuna groan with pleasure. Yuna was already incredibly turned on, and she became even wetter as Rikku's tongue moved inside her. She could feel heat building just below her navel, and she rocked her hips against Rikku's mouth, trying to push Rikku deeper inside of her. Rikku began tongue-fucking her fast, and she panted hard as she felt herself about to climax. "R-Rikku! I-I'm going to- Ah!" Yuna shut her eyes tightly and cried out passionately as she came into Rikku's mouth, climaxing in a series of shudders that shook her body. Rikku licked up her hot wetness and swallowed. She then collapsed, exhausted but satisfied, on top of Yuna. The two girls just lay there for a while, holding each other, revelling in the feel of their bare bodies pressed against each other, until Rikku whispered; "Yunie, you know what?" "Yes Rikku?" Rikku giggled. "You taste _better _than me." Yuna grinned. "I just hope we still have time to study, or old Windbag might fail us."

~FIN~


End file.
